Alexander Rozhenko
Alexander Rozhenko was the son of Worf and Federation Ambassador K'Ehleyr. He was conceived in 2365 and born in 2366. (TNG: "The Emissary", "Reunion") Early life Alexander was conceived during a brief encounter between Worf and K'Ehleyr when the Ambassador came aboard the USS Enterprise-D in an effort to defuse a potential crisis presented by the return of a Klingon D7 class battle cruiser that had been dispatched decades before as a sleeper ship. After the crisis was successfully resolved K'Ehleyr departed the Enterprise. She concealed her pregnancy and the birth of Alexander from Worf, finally revealing several years later when she returned to the Enterprise as part of a contingent representing K'mpec in his efforts to persuade Jean-Luc Picard to act as the Arbiter of Succession for the Klingon Empire. Until that point Alexander had lived with his mother, not knowing who his father was. Despite a coy attitude meant to antagonize Wof, K'Ehleyr wanted Worf to acknowledge Alexander as his son. Worf was reluctant to do so because of his recent discommendation and the dishonor that Alexander would be forced to share as a result. However, despite his concerns Worf was forced to acknowledge the relationship of K'Ehleyr and Alexander to him when K'Ehleyr was killed by Duras because of her investigation into the circumstances surrounding the Khitomer Massacre and Worf's discommendation. After the death of his mother, Worf took custody of Alexander and sent him to live with Worf's foster parents, Sergey and Helena Rozhenko. Aboard the Enterprise Alexander was brought back onboard the Enterprise-D one year later by Helena Rozhhenko. Helena and Sergey believed that Alexanders behavior problems could be solved by the presence of his father, admitting that the two of them were too old and ill-equipped to raise a Klingon child, even one who was 1/4 Human. (TNG : "New Ground") Alexander wasn't a "typical" Klingon child, having lived with humans for most of his life, and being one-quarter human. He often argued with his father and dis-obeyed him and this caused some problems, especially as it related to ship's regulations. Service to the Empire Alexander eventually enlisted in the Klingon Defense Forces during the Dominion War in 2374, holding the rank of bekk, and was assigned to the [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] under General Martok and Worf. He had severe trouble serving with other Klingons, as he was unskilled as a warrior and clearly had no place on the bridge of a combat vessel. However, he was able to build some bridges with his father, and joined the House of Martok. (DS9 : "Sons and Daughters") In 2375, Ezri Dax mentioned Alexander had been made weapons officer of the [[IKS Ya'Vang|IKS Ya'Vang]] and was beginning to lose his clumsiness. (DS9: "Penumbra") Relationship with Worf From the beginning Worf had a hard time adjusting to the presence of Alexander in his life. He was particularly distressed that K'Ehleyr had not taught the child anything of Klingon tradition before her death. His distress was made even more acute by Alexander's continued insistence that he had no desire to become a warrior. (TNG: "Reunion") Still, it was the thought of his son that caused Worf to abandon thoughts of ritual suicide in 2368 and choose a risky surgery when he was paralyzed in an accident. (TNG: "Ethics") While on board the Enterprise, Alexander had developed a Deadwood holodeck program with the help of Reginald Barclay in 2369. At the encouragement of Deanna Troi Worf agreed to participate in the program as a means of interacting with his son and improving their relationship. To his surprise Worf enjoyed the program, especially his role as the Sheriff with Alexander as his Deputy. But when Lieutenant Commanders Geordi La Forge and Data were conducting an experiment which went wrong and influenced the progam, the main characters took on the appearence and abilities of Data and the holodeck safeguards were removed, making the 19th century firearms leathal. (TNG : "A Fistful of Datas") Still, the rejection of Klingon values and a future in the Empire by Alexander had far-reaching consequences. In 2370, a future version of Alexander staged an assassination of Alexander and Worf by the House of Duras in an attempt to scare Alexander into taking the path of a Klingon warrior. Arguing that by doing so, even at that late stage of his life, he could prevent the future death of his father on the floor of the Klingon High Council. When Alexander still refused to follow the path of the warrior and attend school on Qo'nos, the future Alexander tried to kill young Alexander to prevent him the shame of failing his father. Luckily, Worf realized something was amiss and was able to save young Alexander's life. (TNG: "Firstborn") :Note: The Alexander from the future says he was three at the time his mother's death even though it occurred only a year after his stardate of birth. This may be because Klingon years are different then Earth years. In 2372, Worf brought an image of Alexander to starbase Deep Space 9 when the Starfleet officer was stationed there. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") However, Alexander's relationship with his not improved and elected to live on Earth with the Rozhenkos rather than join his father on DS9. Background It may be assumed from Alexander's rapid growth that Klingon youths mature more quickly than humans. He met his father in 2367 (aged 1) appearing to be about 4 years old and was later seen from 2368-2370 (aged 2-4) appearing to be about 10 years old. Alexander then served on the ''Rotarran (aged 8) appearing to be at least 16. This was also seen with Toral.'' ''Alexander may have been named after Alexander the Great (one of the great warriors in Human history) by his mother as a way of honoring both her Klingon and Human heritage. ''Alexander was portrayed by Jon Steuer in his first appearance as a toddler in "Reunion" and by Brian Bonsall in the remainder of TNG. Alexander's two DS9 appearances were portrayed by Marc Worden and his adult self from an alternate future, seen in "Firstborn", was played by James Sloyan. Appearances * TNG: ** "Reunion" ** "New Ground" ** "Ethics" ** "Cost of Living" ** "Imaginary Friend" ** "Rascals" ** "A Fistful of Datas" ** "Firstborn" * DS9: ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, AlexanderRozhenko de:Alexander Rozhenko